dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderful Days
Details *'Title:' 참 좋은 시절 / Cham Joheun Sijeol *'Also known as:' Wonderful Season / Very Good Times / Good Times Indeed *'Genre:' Family, drama, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Feb-22 to 2014-Aug-10 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Wonderful Days OST Synopsis Dong Suk is on his way home. A poor 18-year-old boy who left his home, becomes a prosecutor, a fairly successful job and returns to his old home after 15 years. It was not that easy to be back home. When he thought of his family, he was embarrassed, shameful, angry and he wanted to get away from them. However, for the first time in his life, he would say “Thank you.”, “Sorry.”, “You made my heart-broken.”, “I love you.” and he would hold his mother’s rough hands, have soju with his siblings, take a walk with his sister, and buy presents for his nephews. Finally, he would realize the days that he spent with them was of the most beautiful and memorable days in his life. Let’s meet the value of your family, love, neighbours, warmth, the things that you have forgotten for a moment because of your busy daily life. Source: KBS World Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Kang Dong Suk's family *Lee Seo Jin as Kang Dong Suk **Park Bo Gum as young Dong Suk *Ok Taecyeon as Kang Dong Hee (Dong Suk's younger brother) **Oh Seung Hwan (오승환) as young Dong Hee *Ryu Seung Soo as Kang Dong Tak (Dong Suk's older brother) *Kim Ji Ho as Kang Dong Ok (Dong Suk's older twin sister) **Lee Hye In as young Dong Ok *Yoon Yeo Jung as Jang So Shim (Dong Suk's mother) *Kim Young Chul as Kang Tae Sub (Dong Suk's father) *Choi Hwa Jung as Ha Young Choon (Tae Sub's second wife) *Oh Hyun Kyung as Kang Ki Soo (Dong Suk's grandfather) *Kim Kwang Kyu as Kang Ssang Ho (Dong Suk's uncle/Ssang Shik's twin brother) *Kim Sang Ho as Kang Ssang Shik (Dong Suk's uncle/Ssang Ho's twin brother) *Kim Dan Yool as Kang Mool (Dong Tak's son) *Hong Hwa Ri as Kang Dong Joo (Dong Hee's daughter/Dong Won's twin sister) *Choi Kwon Soo as Kang Dong Won (Dong Hee's son/Dong Joo's twin brother) ;Cha Hae Won's family *Kim Hee Sun as Cha Hae Won **Kwon Min Ah as young Hae Won *Jin Kyung as Cha Hae Joo (Hae Won's older sister) *Noh Kyung Joo (노경주) as Lee Myung Soon (Hae Won's mother) ;Other People *Yoon Yoo Sun as Jo Myung Ran *Yoon Ji Sook as Choi Mi Sook *Park Joo Hyung as Oh Seung Hoon *Choi Woong as Min Woo Jin *Go In Bum as Oh Chi Soo (Seung Hoon's father) *Lee Elliya as Kim Ma Ri *Oh Yong as Park Kyung Soo *Lee Yoo Joon as Bong Gook Soo *Kim Kwang Min as Jo Won (Dong Tak & Hae Joo's manager) *Lee Cho Hee as Seo Jung Ah *Jang Joon Yoo as Han Jae Kyung *Yoo Joo Hye (유주혜) as Yoo Soon Young *Hwang Suk Jung as Choi Jae Sook *Ahn Sun Young as Jo Soo Ji (Dong Tak's ex-wife) *Seo Hyun Chul as Han Bin / Han Gil Sang *Jo Min Ha (주민하) as Young Sook ;Special appearance *Im Hyung Joon as blind date man *Ahn Nae Sang as Song Kyung Pil *Kim Hee Ryung as Min Woo Jin's mother *Ri Min as CF director *Ahn Sung Ho (인성호) as CF camera director *Park Sun Woo *Jang Dae Woong Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Chief Producer:' Moon Bo Hyun *'Producer:' Han Sang Woo *'Director:' Kim Jin Won *'Screenwriter:' Lee Kyung Hee Episode Ratings See Wonderful Days/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Kim Ji Ho) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Youth Actress (Hong Hwa Ri) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Samhwa Networks Category:Family Category:Drama Category:Romance